Step, Two, Three
by fengbi
Summary: The first time Dimitri and Byleth see Claude after the war is during their wedding. A conversation is had.


The first time in her life Byleth ever really got all dolled up with makeup and hair and a fancy dress and jewelry was for her wedding.

As royal tradition insisted, Byleth and Dmitri had very little input in their own wedding. This was mostly agreeable to them. With the war still in recent memory, Dimitri's new kingly advisors all agreed to hold Dimitri and Byleth's wedding, their coronation as King and Queen of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and Byleth's official inception as the new Archbishop of Seiros in quick succession so as to give the people of Fodlan joyous memories to hold onto. With so much rebuilding to do, Dimitri and Byleth had readily agreed to this succession, thinking that getting the formalities out of the way so quickly would allow them to return to their rebuilding effort sooner.

Dimitri and Byleth's influence was limited to the date, a handful of extra invitations, and - with Dimitri's insistence - the rings. The rings were the one part of their wedding where Dimitri refused to give in. Dimitri had been adamant for their mutual exchange of rings as equals and with the support of Houses Gautier, Fraldarius, Dominic, Galatea, and Charon behind him, even the most reserved noble did not dare voice their objection to Byleth's elevation as Dimitri's equal.

Given that Byleth was now a war hero and the new Archbishop of Seiros, any dissenters were few and far between.

Earlier, prior to the ceremony when she stood in before the full length mirror clad in all her wedding finery, was the first time Byleth could genuinely say she cared about her appearance. She hadn't cared much for the specifics of her wedding, even leaving the design of her dress to Mercedes and Annette, but Byleth couldn't help the pleasure that bubbled within her as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Mercedes and Annette had pulled through with a stunning dress, even with limited supplies in the post-war months. White lace sleeves covered Byleth's arms but a dip in the back left her battle scars proudly on display. The royal blue sash that cinched her waist matched the hue of Dimitri's uniform.

Their coordination was such that Claude commented on it as he spun Byleth around the dance floor.

"So you and Dimitri, huh? Quite the pair you two make."

Byleth smiled, allowing herself to express the full extent of her joy. "Are you surprised?"

"Me? Never," Claude winked. He stopped speaking momentarily as he twirled Byleth away and resumed as she twirled back in. "We all suspected something between you and Dimitri back in our academy days. We all knew you were both too mindful of the rules and of Lady Rhea to do anything about it then, but there were definitely a good number of wagers on how long it would take until you got together. I had some good money on when Sylvain and Felix would get together as well. Shame that the war interrupted everything."

Byleth's smile dimmed at the reminder of the years Dimitri suffered alone while she laid under the rubble. "The war was unfortunate," she said, reserved.

Luckily, Claude recognized the hint. "Ah, but we shouldn't dwell on the past! This is your wedding and you look much too beautiful to not be glowing!"

Byleth laughed. "Well, Duke Riegan, flattery will get you everywhere."

"Ain't that the truth, Teach," Claude grinned, winking at Byleth again. "Former Duke Riegan, that is," he corrected Byleth.

Soon after, the song came to an end. Claude stepped back and bowed just as Dimitri approached.

"Well, Teach," Claude rose from his bow. Nodding at Dimitri, he continued, "I really do appreciate the dance. I didn't think I'd be back so soon after just leaving Fodlan. Not that I had any doubt you would defeat Edelgard in the time you did. If anyone could stop her, it would be you, Teach. But, I mean, I just didn't think I would have a reason to come back so soon regardless of the war. Selfish of me, of course, but I wasn't expecting to be around for the rebuilding efforts. The best thing for the Leicester Alliance was entrust them to you."

Dimitri stepped into their discussion then and Byleth slipped her arm around his, linking their elbows together. Dimitri turned to smile down at her before nodding at Claude.

"Claude," Dimitri reached out and patted Claude's shoulder in greeting, "I am thankful that you have put your travels on hold to return to Fodlan for our festivities."

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to get all formal on me now, Dimitri! You know it would take a lot more than a handful of Almyran bandits to stop me from coming to your wedding. 'Sides, when was the last time all of Fodlan had something this big to celebrate together?"

There was truth to Claude's words. Unfortunately, this came at the expense of Dimitri and Byleth. In their rush to raise morale throughout Fodlan, the entire royal court at Fhirdiad and all of Garreg Mach had been scrambling to pull together so much in such short succession in just a few short weeks. Despite their lack of input, both Byleth and Dimitri were already exhausted by the time their wedding rolled around.

"Oh Goddess, don't remind me," Dimitri groaned. "These past weeks have simply been exhaustingly hectic with all the ceremonial planning. Would you believe that our wedding has been the most relaxing day for the both of us in weeks? And it will remain so at least until the end of the moon!"

"Wow, Dimitri, not planning to relax for your honeymoon? I didn't think you had it in you, but you have my congratulations!" Claude wriggled his eyebrows in the most ridiculous, exaggerated manner.

Dimitri flushed at Claude's crude implications but Byleth, having grown up with the crassness of mercenaries, simply laughed. Her free hand rose to rest on Dimitri's bicep.

"No, Claude," Byleth corrected, eyes still twinkling with laughter. "We will not be having a honeymoon. There is no time for one, what with all the ceremonies, and we will be travelling back to Garreg Mach immediately after the coronation. Then we will be taking a tour of all of Fodlan to survey the damage for ourselves and visit the subsidiary churches."

Claude shook his head, "you two really are still the same. Always working so hard, working so selflessly. I really do respect that. After all, your selflessness is what got me out of my tight spot in Derdriu during the War. But I've got to say, Dimitri, marriage and kingliness really does suit you. You look much better now."

"It is all thanks to my beloved Byleth," Dimitri said gently, looking at Byleth with his love and adoration blatantly spelled out on his face. "It is thanks to Byleth that I have been pulled out of the darkness."

Byleth's expression was far more reserved - though she felt no less love than Dimitri, she was still not the most expressive person. "You do not give yourself enough credit, my love," Byleth said gently, her adoration as clear as day to those who knew her.

"Woah woah woah there," Claude held his up before him and jokingly took a few steps back before Dimitri could respond with any further declarations of love. "I only came here for the food and festivities! And to visit some old friends, of course, but not to be victim to your newlywed hormones!"

Again, Dimitri's cheeks flushed. "It was an honour to see you again, Claude. The von Riegen seat in our Assembly of Nobles remains vacant for whenever you so desire to return. It is good to see you well. Travelling suits you as well, as does the sun."

"House Blaiddyd will receive you with open arms whenever your travels return you to Fodlan," Byleth said diplomatically. She removed her arm from Dimitri's so that she could bow to Claude.

"Hey, hey, none of these stiff formalities either! I didn't come all this way to talk to a statue!" Claude drove his point home by gathering Dimitri and Byleth in a bone-crushing bug. Both Byleth and Dimitri reciprocated, laughing, unconcerned about any disapproving nobles watching.

Once they had said their farewells, Claude stepped away to join Hilda in reconnecting with their old house members.

For a moment, Byleth and Dimitri simply stood there, watching Claude's back fade into the crowd.

Dimitri spoke first, "My beloved, as much as I have enjoyed our wedding festivities, I dearly wish to spend some time with my darling wife now. Is that agreeable to her?"

Byleth slipped her around Dimitri's arm again, reconnecting them. "That is very agreeable to her. Let us say our farewells before we leave. And Dimitri?"

Dimitri tilted his head in acknowledgement of her address.

"I love you, my darling King. And I am ever so grateful to the Goddess for allowing us this moment and our future together."

Dimitri pressed a chaste kiss to the crown of Byleth's head in response, his lips brushing her hairline beneath her new crown. "I love you too, Byleth. Thank you for giving me this happiness that I thought for so long was lost to me."

Fluffytalk: This is kind of terrible and I'm embarrassed to be posting this but also I just finished the Blue Lions route. I'm now watching my brother play Golden Deer and I miss my Blue Lions babies and need all the fluff.


End file.
